The present invention relates to wrapping devices for use with large round balers for wrapping bales formed in the baling chambers of these balers.
Conventionally, large round balers are known which are equipped with wrapping devices that include feed rolls for pulling a length of material, such as plastic sheeting or net formed into a web, from a supply roll, and routing it to the baling chamber where the material is wrapped about the bale. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,368 granted to Anstey et al. on Jan. 20, 1993. Because the supply roll of material may become depleted at a location quite a distance from where additional supply rolls are kept, it is desirable to carry a spare supply roll on the baler. However available space for mounting a holder for the spare roll in an easily accessible area without increasing the width of the baler is not easily found and, when found, are often inconveniently located relative to where the active supply roll is mounted. For example one known baler has its active roll located at the rear of the baler, such as disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, while the spare supply roll is mounted at the front of the baler.